beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Eddy
Eddy (エディ・スミス Eddy Smith) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the All Starz. Appearance Eddy is a tall guy with a tan complexion and black combed hair that's shaved off the sides. He is usually shown wearing a red and white basketball uniform with a yellow outline. In G-Revolution, his hair is now blonde with a spiky look, and his outfit is slightly updated with his uniform now all red without any white on the sides, the inclusion of a PPB All Starz jacket, red fingerless gloves, and a black sweatband on his left knee. Personality Eddy is a fun-loving, free spirited guy, who definitely has plenty of game. He takes Beyblading seriously, but he's able to compete in a manner that shows off his sense of style and creative flair for the sport while having fun doing it. Skill He prefers to get into a position to attack from above and can do this either as the match starts or during it. Upon launch, he has potential for an instant victory if he manages to hit the top of the blade (this technique backfired against Tala), much like the launch styles of the other Bladers of the team, though they do so with force instead of precision. Other A talented Basketball player, he is good at shooting hoops, which he uses as a transferable skill into his beyblade. Beyblade Eddy's Beyblade is Trypio, a unique yellow beyblade with its trademark large stinger attack ring. In the anime, it is shown to be a powerful blade when it comes to Eddy's high flying attacks on the opponents blades able to blow away Ray's Driger in an instant. Plot Beyblade: 2000 Eddy is the basketball playing member of the All Starz. During the American Championships after Steve's loss, Eddy ties it up by easily defeating Ray of the Bladebreakers. He is later seen when the All Starz and White Tigers face off in Russia and was set to face Gary, but Emily took his place instead. Later in Russia, he faces Tala in the semi-finals but was easily defeated in seconds (this occurred when Trypio attacked Wolborg). He then helps all of the All Starz take on Kai, but the power of his Black Dranzer easily overwhelms all of them and, once defeated, Eddy's Bit-Beast Trypio is taken along with the rest of his team's Bit-Beasts. After Tala's defeat by the hands of Tyson Granger, Trypio is returned to him. Beyblade: G-Revolution Eddy is still a member of the All Starz, who has now renamed the PPB All Starz. He & Michael are both angry about the addition of Rick Anderson to the PPB All Starz. Later, Michael & Max catch Rick underground blading, Eddy challenges him to have Rick kicked off the PPB All Starz but the match ends in a draw, though Rick sees it as a victory. Eddy's anger towards Rick is fueled even further when Rick destroyed his own Beyblade after their battle (as Rick didn't believe in being one with his Beyblade like everyone else does). Eddy is shown in several scenes along with the PPB All Starz but doesn't blade again until the 8-Man Battle Royal between the PPB All Starz & White Tiger X. Though it is unknown how he was eliminated, he lost the battle royale, proven when Mariah wins. Eddy is last seen watching the final battle between the BBA Revolution and the Blitzkrieg Boys and celebrating Tyson's victory over Kai. Eddy presumably continued to help Judy with the PPB development, which could explain why he is one of the few Beybladers who doesn't help with developing the new Beyblades and taking down BEGA. In the Japanese exclusive ending, he is shown with the rest of the team (minus Rick), visiting their old teammate Steven. Beybattles Gallery For a full gallery of images of Eddy, see Eddy/Gallery. Trivia *Eddy is the only member of the PPB All Starz whose bit-beast wasn't shown in G-Revolution. *His bit-beast is based on how basketballs enter the net, just as the curve of the scorpion's tail comes down to strike a foe, so does a basketball enter the net. **Several Basketball teams use the scorpion as their team representative and logo. de: Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:All Starz Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters